Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children:Building and Prov
by danobssessed
Summary: Building and Proving* Alie looses her whole family to what she knows is an unatural event. Becoming of age sends her away from the foster home and to the real world. Has she trained enough for this? Can she handle the sacrifices and chioces she must make?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything _Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children_.

Final Fantasy: Advent Children

Building and Proving Yourself

Chapter 1 part 1: Almost 18.

Alison knew her whole life something was missing. Something big and something that would change her forever.

When Alison was young, her family died in a car tumble. Her grandparents were all dead and they each only had one child, her parents.

She remembered asking constantly, _why?_ to her friends and the investigators. They never said.

"We were just coming home from a car check up. They said there was nothing wrong with the car. Moments later it just burst into _flames?_" She would ask herself. "No these things don't just happen. The car didn't just burst into flames for no reason. Something happened outside the car. Something no one had any control over. Something had to have happened" Alie couldn't get herself to accept that her family, everything she had ever known and had, just died because of a car malfunction. "Besides, the car inspector had just said there was nothing wrong!" She would repeat this in her head.

She reviewed the scene in her mind. Flames. The car burning under the wild element. Shattered windows. Corpses. A scraped knee from leaving through the window. Then, nothing. No one else left the car that day, alive. Even with her becoming 19, and the crash happening when she was 4, she remembered the fear she had, the shock that rang in her body, and the disbelief that it happened.

She was officially lonely. Sure she went to foster care and had some friends. But no family whatsoever. She was never adopted. She didn't want to be.

When she was 4, she went to the foster home in Raid, and never left. She arrived and was the only lonely one. Never knew anybody there and was sent to a different school near the foster care. So she really didn't know anyone except for the horrible foster mom Carol.

Hours passed and she sat alone in a chair in the living room of the house, curled up and in quiet tears. She didn't eat dinner that night. She didn't get up from the chair.

After dinner, during the dessert, everyone was in the family room watching a movie. Once again, she was alone where she was.

"Are you hungry?" A little boy asked. Alie looked up. He was about her age with light brown hair and copper eyes. She only noticed this because he was right in front of her face. She was taken aback with how close he was.

"Sorry, little too close for comfort?" he asked. Alie nodded and went back to her original position. "I brought you some bread sticks." He handed her a bag. "I didn't see you at dinner so I grabbed a few while they were still hot and when no one was there yet. They should be warm still." She opened the bag. Sure enough, there were some warm garlic bread sticks. "Hope your not a vampire, they're garlic." He said with a smile. Alie giggled. "Alright I made her giggle." He said excitedly. "Im Newton."

"Newton?" Alie said with an even bigger giggle. He blushed.

"You can call me that if you want. Or, everyone else does anyway."

"No, Newt." Alie said. "Im Alie."

"Alright! Im a salamander!" He said much louder and extremely happily. From that day forward, they became friends. Alie and Newt were inseparable. Newt stuck up for Alie and Alie was there for him when no other person was.

"So how did you come to be here anyway?" Alie asked. "You obviously were here before I was."

"Well, Mama died because she was really sick. And Papa didn't want me. Ya see, they split before Mama died. So he left us. And when the disease got to her, she was filling out foster reports for me cuz Papa didn't want me and wasn't gonna take me." Newt explained one afternoon, on the swings outside when no one else was around.

"Oh. Im sorry. I would have thought that, if anything, he would have taken you in. When were you sent here?"

"I was 4. Don't be sorry. You see? When I get outta here, im gonna go out lookin for him. Travel the world for it. And when I find him im gonna say "hey. I bet you wouldn't know me. You left Mama to die and me in a foster home when I was 4." He said expressively. Alie looked up at him on the monkey bars.

"And then what are you gonna do, Newt?" He was quiet for a moment.

"Well I haven't got that far. But I will figure it out. If I fail to, I might just go, find him, tell him that, get a good look at him, and walk away."

"You mean, all that traveling and searching for only that?" Alie said shocked.

"Ya. But it will end up how it is ment to be." He said at last.

"And you were there a whole year before I came?" Wasn't it lonely?"

"Yes it was. But in a way, im glad I wasn't taken in by my father." Newt said calmly.

"What? Why?"

"Because if he had taken me in, I only would have known drugs and abuse. I wouldn't have known good friends exist. Like you." He looked at her and smiled.

Alie never shared her reasons. But he never asked. She didn't want to burden him with more grief or more sympathy than she had. She now held his and her own stories.

Newt had told her that he didn't want to be adopted until Alie was because of how close they grew. She didn't either. Weeks passed and they grew closer by the day. Then one day, Newt was called in alone during recess for a special visitor.

"I will be right back." He said with a wave and went inside. He was taken without another word to a new home.

Alie remembers her last memory of him was running after the van that took him to his new home, crying, seeing his hand on the glass, and watching his face, visible through the back window, fade into nothing.

Years passed and she waited for him to return. But he never came. People came and went from the foster home. But she stayed and stayed. _He's not coming back._ She accepted it. She let another person into her life and, they too, are now gone. She was back at Step 1. _Maybe my life was ment for hurt and loss. Maybe I wasn't ever suppose to be happy. _

Then one day, years later, a new little girl came. Gracie. Three years old and had a family that met the same fate as Alie's did.

Of course their car didn't burst into flames. It was crushed by a service truck's cargo. No one had any idea how in the world the infant could have survived, but she did.

Alie saw the little one and was amazed. _Maybe she survived for me._ The child glowed when Alie saw her. _Maybe she is alive for me. That's right. Its my turn to take charge. I wont be a mother. Never a mother. I could never replace such a delicate figure. I will raise her alongside me and protect her like a little sister. I don't know why, but I feel strangely and very closely connected with the little munchkin._

That was that. She would raise Gracie like a little sister.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything _Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children_.

Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children-Building and Proving

Chapter 1 part 2: Almost 18.

So at age 12, when Alie first saw Gracie, it was decided. Alie now needed to grow up. If she wanted to care for Gracie, she needed to mature. Newt was gone. He couldn't stick up for her. Couldn't be her shield anymore. She would still be here for him. She would stick up for him if it was needed. She would be as loyal for him as she was when he was here. She was now old enough to do what she needed to. If he ever returned, she would be ready. He was only one year older than her. They would still be close. They had to. He will still have a place in her heart.

But he left almost 7 years ago. She still needed to grow. She ignored school and took up karate and boxing. She spent a bit of allowance, saved for a year, on a punching bag and used it to her advantage. She trained hours on end and would get into trouble for staying up passed curfew countless times.

"No TV for a week!" Carol would say. _That's fine with me. I will just train more._

"You are never going to get an education if you continue to blow off school!" she would shout occasionally. _I know the stuff. I just don't do the homework or take the tests. I only plan to know this to help Gracie with homework and such. I only will do enough to graduate. So as soon as I come of age, I am leaving._

The days she was free and the time she had available, she would train herself. She used the punching bag so often and so roughly that soon it tore and all the insides tumbled onto the floor. Surprisingly, she never had the time to buy a new one, so she didn't.

Five years passed and she was still in the foster home. Almost 18 years and still living in a foster home? Not gonna happen. She refused to tell Carol her plans. She wouldn't stop her. Carol would only keep Gracie there. Alie was taking Gracie. If Gracie would go, she would take her.

After her parents died, the family gave Alie and account of 11 million dollars. After all, it was her whole family's, and everyone's, savings. She visited the bank and got a check, extracting the money she had there. She would cash it where ever she went when she left.

Tomorrow she would leave. Early in the morning so no one could convince her or bug her about staying. She looked at the bus schedule for tomorrow morning. A bus would leave at 8:30 a.m. A choice bus. A bus where you pay for where you want to go and the bus takes you there.

Now all she needed to do was talk to and convince Gracie to join her.

Sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the other. Well I only need to say that to answer your question, Alie leaves Raid and goes elsewhere. That is when Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children will come into place and everything will come together. Patience please and please review.

By the time I was done with the first part I was already on the 3rd page. So sorry it was so long and that this one is so short.


	3. Chapter 2: The Pain of Parting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything _Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children_.

Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children-Building and Proving

Chapter 2: The Pain of Parting

She'd pack quickly and quietly. No one would be up at 7 a.m. A small backpack was all she needed. She was careful over the years to not by many belongings for she knew this day would come.

But it wasn't her she needed to worry about. It was Gracie. She had more than one person that adored her. She actually had many things she would need to choose from to bring along. She had Mazy, her little panda bear plush.

Alie looked under her bed. There it was. The large suitcase her parents had. She doesn't remember why she kept it. But it was a good thing she did. She took it with her to Gracie's room and knocked on the door.

"Gracie?" She called quietly and opening the door wide. Gracie was sitting on her bed with Mazy clutched in her arms and red almost in tears. Alie walked in and sat next to her.

"Gracie, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Tell me it's a lie. Tell me it's not true!" She cried.

"What's not true, hon?" She asked.

"That you are leaving."

"Where did you hear that?" Alie asked.

"I overheard Carol talking with a housemaid about new room assignments and she mentioned it. Well, is there truth in this?" Even for her age, she was quit intelligent.

"Actually, it is." Alie said and bowed her head. Gracie threw her hands out wide and hugged Alie.

"I don't want you to go!" She cried. "I want you to stay here with me!"

"But I can't Gracie!" Alie said seriously. Gracie silenced her tears momentarily. "I'm almost 18. Im not going to be stuck here any longer. The law will kick me out and so will Carol, with no hesitation! I will be thrown out into the real world with nothing, no where to go, and nothing to do. You see? I can't stay here." Gracie resumed her hug but didn't cry.

"So," she sniffled, "what are we going to do?"

"Well I withdrew all my money I had in the bank my parents left me. So we have enough cash to go far away."

"We?" Gracie asked. Alie nodded.

"I would love to take you along with me. It's up to you. Gracie, I love you and care for you like a sister to a little sister, or even mother to a daughter. I would love it for you to join me." Gracie looked uncertain. "I know this is a huge decision for you and that children at this young an age shouldn't have to make decisions like this, and I am sorry for it. It is all up to you though. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. If you would like to stay, you may. But I must say that if you decide to come with me, I will be delighted, but I have a lot of work ahead. So you will need to listen to what I say." Gracie was still silent. "I am leaving tomorrow morning. You mustn't tell anyone we had this talk, ok? I know it's a lot to take in and may be overwhelming, but it's going to happen and it's your free choice to make."

"If I stay will I ever see you again?" She finally spoke.

"No, no I don't think you will."

"Why must we leave early?" She asked curiously.

"Because, then we can catch the choice bus, and, if you decide to come, no one can stop us." Alie revealed. Gracie was silent again.

"The choice bus leaves the stop at 8: 30 a.m. and is usually vacant. We shouldn't have any trouble getting on or leaving. If you decide to come, be at the stop at 8:15. Here is a little larger than normal backpack." Alie gave Gracie the pack. She was a good packer. She could pack it very well. "Pack the things you want to take along with you. Make sure to bring clothes, oh and don't forget Mazy. If you decide to stay, keep the pack. You never know. You might need it someday. I must go now; I have little last minute things to pack. I reckon that if I see you again, it would be in the morning. But if I don't see you, know that I love you, and I say goodbye here." They hugged and Gracie cried. Alie didn't cry but she felt pain, the pain of parting.

Come morning, Alie was up, dressed, packed and ready to go at 8. She left for the stop and walked. No one was up at this time of morning, so it was a quiet walk.

She was finally leaving. She would finally leave the boring streets of Raid and leave the old, horrid foster home she was forced to grow up in. she was going out into the world. This would be the last time she ever saw this shameful place she despised so much.

She got to the bench and sat. She looked back on her childhood and tried to remember the happiest of times. Newt flashed in her memory, and was in almost every memory that came to thought. _Could this really be? Could every memory that was happy only occurred with him there? _

Then, it was like her memories fast forwarded to Gracie. From the moment she came and was glowing in Alie's eyes to the times she was there sticking up for Gracie in the tough situations.

The memories halted and she returned to the present. _Oh I miss Newt. _She suddenly felt the pain of loss all over again. She felt it when her parents didn't survive the crash, when Newt left, and now, leaving Raid, and the possibility of Gracie coming too.

Alie couldn't blame her. Her offer wasn't nearly as great as what she had already. Here she was guaranteed a roof over her head, food, water, a bed, and all the luxuries she deserved.

The bus drove up and stopped in front of her. The doors slid open and the driver sat there. It was 8:15. They had until 8:30. She would wait longer.

Alie sighed. It was only logic for her to want Gracie to stay and suddenly lost hope of Gracie joining her. She stood up.

In the distance, a dog was barking. She looked. Only a jogger. She took a step toward the bus. Keys rattled. She looked. It was only someone who dropped their key-ring. She took another step and heard in the distance "wait". _No stupid. Don't look. She's not coming. You looked every other time and it was only the people you see regularly in the morning. Just get on board. _

Her foot was on the first step of the bus when she heard her name called. She turned for the source.

Well I hope this chapter was satisfying. I'm afraid you might need to be a bit patient for the story to begin into final fantasy. But I hope it is good so far. I am glad I am writing this fanfic still. I enjoy it. But I enjoy it even more when I get reviews on it. Thanks 4 reading.

O hey. I am thinking of writing a fanfic on Sailor Moon. What do ya think?


	4. Chapter 3: The Past To The Future?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything _Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children_.

Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children-Building and Proving

Chapter 3: The Past To The future?

Gracie was running, pack on back and Mazy and hand. And Alie's sadness disappeared as she kneeled down to Gracie's Height. Gracie ran right into her open arms and into a bear hug.

"You came." Alie said, almost crying with happiness.

"I want to come where ever you are going." Gracie said. They pulled out of the hug and smiled. Alie picked up the tired child and her pack and carried everything on the bus. She first lay Gracie in the seat, stacked the bags on the rack, and then, she sat on the seats behind the driver.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Anywhere far from here." Alie answered.

"Well I can take you as far as Midgar-well, I mean Edge."

"How costly is that?" Alie asked, taking out her wallet.

"Would be 200. You get breaks and things too." The driver said. Alie dug in her wallet and gave him four 50s. Alie searched the bus. All the black leather seats were empty. Except in the back. There was someone in a black cloak sitting. She gave them a suspicious look and turned back to Gracie. She couldn't be worried about a stranger now. She had the future and gracie to worry for.

Gracie was asleep across a few seats of the bus. Alie grabbed a blanket from her pack and draped it over her.

"So what do you plan to do when you get to edge?" The driver asked.

"I thought you said we were going to Midgar?" Alie asked confused.

"Well I haven't been in to see the area in a long time so I forget the location changes. It was destroyed by-"

"-meteor." Alie finished. "Ya I remember now."

"Precisely. And after the explosion, surviving citizens of Midgar built Edge just outside of the ruined city, out of all they could fin. Building bricks, wood, and glass. We cant go to Midgar anyways. The roads that used to be used are now closed. You can explore it on foot though, if you wanted."

"Maybe I will." She mumbled. Silence from the seized conversation lasted a moment or two.

"Does she have the Stigma?" the driver asked. Alie looked confused. "Geostigma." Alie looked at Gracie.

"No, why?"

"Edge has been infected. Children. Adults. People of all ages are getting sick now."

"The planet must be a lot madder than we thought." Alie mumbled under her breath, but the driver still heard her.

"If you ask me, its all Shin-Ra's fault."

"Shin-Ra?" Alie asked. "The power plantation?"

"Yup. No one should tweak with experements like they do."

"You talk about it like you've been there before."

"Im retired. I would rather drive others around than experiment on others."

"What do you mean?"

"They've tested on people." Alie's face turned disgusted.

"I know. Horrible isn't it?"

"What kind of people?"

"The young. The age law was 15 to 32. but I believe they have turned it up to 17 to 29. About your age I suppose."

The figure in the back flinched. Alie sensed this but refused to turn around.

"My 18th birthday is two weeks from now." Alie said. "I should be safe, right?" She asked nervously.

"Perhaps. They are trying to test on younger people, like 17 or 18. I guess the younger you go, the better results."

"Do you know why?"

"Well, they cant test on children. They are too young. And experienced adults have burned out abilities. So teenagers and early 20s are way easier. They are still trying to figure out who they are and that makes everything a whole lot easier for the company to manipulate them. And most are totally innocent young people. Beings with whole lives ahead of them. And when they tried to escape, they were shot. Shot in cold blood so they couldn't tell anyone what they experienced. Dead men tell no tales."

"Who shot them?"

"Shin-Ra soldiers. Just because they wanted normal lives they were killed." Alie felt an enormous hatred torwards the "SHinRa" company.

No one said anything for a while. And Alie fell asleep in her seat.

She dreampt of what the bus driver told her. A meteor hitting Midgar. The ruins and the citizens moving just out of the old town. Hen there were people in the streets, walking. Children about Gracie's age were in the allies, streets and on corners. They begged for nourishment and help. There was a monument, and for a strange moment, her vision zoomed in on the inscription. "Midgar." The monument was wrapped in chains to represent the citizens beloved ruined original city. Her vision zoomed out, then zoomed in again. There was a cluster of buildings. And for a second, her vision focused on a sign. Then zoomed back out. She didn't have time to read the whole sign. But she did see the words "Strife" and "Bar".

Flashes of light blue were in her head. Blue Pain flashed in her head again and again. A new vision was forming from the blue flash. First there was a pair of eyes. They were yellow and glowing. Then there was a face. Hair as white as snow, and then the piece of machinery on its head. The plate on it said "JENOVA". There were bubbles and Alie realized the head was underwater. Another very painful blue flash woke her up.

She sat up. Gracie's head was on her lap. Alie smiled and Gracie sat up too. She gave her a hug and lay down again.

Alie felt the blue flash again. This time it hurt more than it had. Its pain was throbbing in her left arm. She clapped her hand on her arm and pulled up her sleeve. Nothing was there.

"You alright?" the driver asked. Alie nodded. The stranger in the back flinched with concern too.

Alie's stomach growled. She hadn't had breakfast and it was nearly lunch.

"11:30 and 20 more minutes until we stop for lunch." The driver announced. "Then you will have 20 minutes to eat, and go powder your noses."

Alie thought of her dreams and the sign she saw. _Why was the sign in my dream and what does it mean? Do we need to go there? And the children on the street? Were they helpless victums of the planet's anger and Geostigma? Were they dying? Why hadn't someone taken action? The monument must have been made of scraps from the ruined Midgar. But still, what was the sign I saw suppose to mean? _

Alie glanced at the stranger in the back and pulled a double take. He was 3 seats closer than before! She gave him a funny look and turned back around.

"Gracie. Gracie wake up." She nudged the sleeping child. The bus turned into the Sub Square for the break and stopped.

"Im hungry." Gracie said.

"Did you eat anything before we left?" Alie asked. She shook her head.

The bus driver turned around to Alie.

"Didn't get as chance to introduce me-self. Stanley Swarski." He held out his hand.

"Alie Kade." She said shaking it.

The stranger in the back twitched. Alie felt this but didn't look back. "And this is Gracie…Kade." She stuttered. Gracie shook his hand enthusiastically and looked up to Alie with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet ya. You got 20 minutes before we leave." He smiled and winked. Alie looked down at the seats again and Gracie was comfortably curled up there. "The little one may stay if she likes. I have my keys and will lock it up once everyone clears out. I am just gonna go to the bathroom and get a bottle of water and will be back. 7 minutes tops." He said kindly. "We will be stopping at 3 again."

"Gracie I will get you something to eat. What would you like?" Alie asked."Mmm, yummy ice cream and lolly pops…" She dosed off. Alie giggled.

"How about a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich with some fruit juice?" Alie asked. Gracie nodded.

"Hey buddy!" Stanley yelled and made the both of them jump. "Time to get off for a bit." He said to the stranger in the back.

He got up without hesitation, stood completely still for a moment, and was in front of Alie with Gracie in no time. He stood there for a moment and turned his head a bit towards Alie.

She looked to question him. But when she opened her mouth to ask, he had turned and swiftly exited the bus.

"Odd fellow, aint he?" Stanly said, stroking his chin. "He never even told me where he wanted to go." Alie turned to question this.

"What? He just hopped on for the ride?"

"Pretty much, I guess. Gave me 2 grand when he boarded and never said anything. Never even seen his face. He seems awfully interested in you though. Ive noticed that."

"Ya. I have too. Now im scared for Gracie."

So I hope this was satisfying. Its a lot longer than before. Wow starting on 4 pages! Lol well I will try to update soon. The only problem is that I am kinda stuck. Writers block. So SUSHI, got any suggestions? Since you are my first loyal and interested reader, I ask you, what would you like to read in the next chapter, o and thank you for sticking with me as I continue.


End file.
